Settle For Less
by intricate.bella
Summary: A Johnny & Kaitlyn one shot. Rated M for the sex.


"Johnny," Kaitlyn muttered, in between Johnny's powerful and persistent kisses, "Why are you doing this?" she whimpered. She couldn't deny how she felt for him- she never could. But it was much more complicated than that. Johnny was initially in love with her sister- was she just a replacement?

"What?" he pulled away breathlessly. He gazed at Kaitlyn, his lips aching to collide with hers again. He knew before that could happen, he had to calm her worries.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again, this time her voice a little more calm, seeking more honesty than before. She took another whiff of his breath, and she knew he couldn't possibly be doing all this consciously. She knew she wasn't perfectly sober, herself. But she knew something didn't feel quite right. For a while, Johnny didn't answer. Kaitlyn continued to stare at him, her disappointment growing inside of her. Just like she'd imagined- he didn't want _her. _

And yet when he kissed her again, it didn't matter. She was perfectly aware of the fact that he had kissed her to shut her up, and to conceal the discussion of only moments before. She knew he continuously loved Marissa- and yet she didn't care. She kissed him back, as though none of this mattered. Maybe it was the tequila kicking in, but absolutely nothing mattered at that moment.

When Johnny invited her over today, she'd never imagined that this was what he was in the mood for. Now they were in his bedroom, Johnny draped over her petite body, both entangled in passionate kisses. He was taking off his shirt, revealing his godly, surfer body to the girl underneath. Kaitlyn gazed at him, and before she could admire for too long, his lips were attacking hers again. Perhaps, he was worried she would speak again. Somehow the stench of his breath, wafted through the air. Impossibly enough, it was making Kaitlyn even more delirious, even more playful, and even more desirous.

With every kiss, Johnny understood that Kaitlyn no longer cared about the origins of his actions towards her. She traced her fingertips along his back, sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans. She gave him a little squeeze, hinting at the fact that she would much rather have his pants off. He simply kissed her harder, not quite receiving her urges. After noticing that he wasn't advancing, Kaitlyn shifted her hands to his zipper, finding it without having to break the kiss. She could feel him grinning into that kiss, as she started to peel the jeans off slowly. She made sure to touch all of his most sensitive areas, as she dragged his pants off. She could feel him hardening under her touch, which turned her on like crazy.

Now even the last piece of attire that hugged his body, was being taken off by the ever so eager Cooper girl. Kaitlyn started to blindly finger with his cock, soon breaking the kiss to see the article under her hand. She could tell Johnny was a little shy, as she simply studied him from the top to the very bottom. He hung over her, completely naked- with absolutely nothing left to hide. She knew what his smirk instigated though- he was getting awfully excited to see what she looked like underneath. She slipped off her top, thinking he could tamper with the rest.her Before long, Johnny was kissing her madly again, his tongue rampaging throughout mouth. His hands were now running coarsely around her torso. She expected him to fling off her bra, in a few moments from now. She felt his anticipation in his every kiss, and his every gesture. He lifted his body off of hers only minimally, so he could toy with her still clothed breasts for a moment. He felt around them, squeezing at them, touching them. Kaitlyn, too, lifted her body so that Johnny could play around with the hook. He did so immediately after she'd moved. After a second, once the hook was not coming off as easily as he'd expected, he was started to get frustrated. He pulled at it, and worked with it for a minute longer, soon pulling it apart successfully. He slid it off of her body gently.

Within a matter of time, he was toying with her breasts, enjoying their smooth and unclothed feeling. Kaitlyn giggled gently, as he assumed his fascination with her chest. He left her lips deftly, as he started to nibble at her neck, slowly making his way downward. Kaitlyn was quite aware of where he was hoping to reach. Kaitlyn pulled his face back up with a grin, teasing him as she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, but soon he strayed from her yearning lips, and turned to her ear, nibbling at her ear lobe, before slowly moving downward once again. This time Kaitlyn refused to intervene, for she herself started to grow rather excited. With a trail of kisses down her neck, he finally made his way to her chest. He first nipped at the succulent skin, after which he started to suck on her nipple gently, tracing his tongue around it. He moved onto the other breast, repeating the same, very intimate moves. Throughout his encounter with her breasts, Kaitlyn could not help but moan every once in a while, as she absorbed the heavenly feeling.

After Johnny had had enough, he made his way back to her lips, groping at her chest now and then. Kaitlyn savoured the feeling of his lips against hers, again. She was growing more and more impatient- she wanted him, she wanted to _feel _him inside of her already. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to soothe the source of her impatience.

"Are you okay?" Johnny breathed, as he pulled away momentarily.

Kaitlyn nodded, cracking a smile, "I just want you in my pants,"

It was a line she hadn't used before, but she realized she was too drunk to act and react normally. Johnny seemed quite impressed though, having a girl in bed that would actually speak her mind. He took into consideration, what she had just revealed to him, as he slowly drifted toward the concealed area. He started at her belly button, as he started to descend her body with gentle kisses. He could feel her muscles tightening underneath his soft lips, tightening with pleasure and anticipation. He grinned at the thought of revealing her completely. She kept a firm gaze on him, watching him slowly lower his head down her body. He touched the hemming of her skirt, as he inched underneath it. He made his way to the very end, slipping his hand into her panties. He felt around her gently, noticing that she was considerably wet. He smiled up at her, as he removed his hands, and started to work with the button of her skirt. He managed to unbutton it, and unzipper it without any problems. He pulled it down her long, and luscious legs, throwing it to the floor once it was off.

He studied her undergarment with a tasteful smile, observing the thong he had to tackle before he could finally see Kaitlyn Cooper. He placed his teeth at the top of her thong, placing his arms underneath the beautiful brunette. As his hands assumed a comfortable place on her behind, he lifted her lower body gently so that he could take her panties off productively. He dragged the panties down with his lips, carefully looking up to see the uncovered piece of flesh. Kaitlyn smiled down at him hopefully, as he met her gaze. Once he got rid of her lacey thong, he stretched his body over hers again, attacking her lips with another kiss. This time the kiss portrayed more want, more desire, and more passion than ever before.

Kaitlyn succumbed to his every move, as the pace of the evening significantly skyrocketed. Every little kiss was rendering her absolutely breathless, as she soon began to rock her hips against his, hoping that the particular time she was waiting for, would soon arrive. Johnny grasped her hint, as he started to rub his hardness against her leg, "Condom?" Kaitlyn whispered, as she looked up at him. He quickly nodded, and reached over to his night table, ripping the drawer open as rapidly as his outstretched arm would allow him. He tossed her the package, as she started to open it carefully, pulling it out after a couple of seconds. She passed him the condom, realizing she'd be incapable to roll it on in this position. He understood, and before Kaitlyn could explain, he had rolled it on and was already resuming the circumstances that were broken moments before. Kaitlyn could feel his rock-hard cock against her, as he neared her pussy.

He looked down at her. Kaitlyn read the expression on his face as _are you ready. _She nodded without thinking about it twice. He slowly entered her, "Oh, come on," Kaitlyn muttered, "I've done this before you know- you don't have to be so goddamned gentle!" Frustration and impatience was definitely clear on the young beauty's face, and Johnny took it as a cue to speed it up a bit. Within a moment, he was thrusting into her hard and fast, moving deeper and deeper into her. He could tell Kaitlyn was enjoying it, now. She had thrown her head back, letting out loud moans almost systematically. He knew she expected his every move, so to surprise her, he let his hands wander up her stomach again, up to her breasts. He started to massage them, with the same passion he was thrusting into her. Kaitlyn let out another moan, one that wasn't so _systematic- _one that truly demonstrated how satisfied she was with his gesture. He leaned down, and started sucking on her neck once more, making rather rabid circles with his tongue.

He continued to thrust into her, until they both reached their climaxes. Once through, Johnny collapsed down beside her, pulling her close to him as they cuddled. Kaitlyn entangled her legs with his, as she faced him. For the first time, she looked at him in a different way- a way you could only feel after having done something like this. She flashed him a smile, "That was hot," she said breathlessly.

He gave her a slow, but fervent kiss, as though agreeing. He pulled away from the kiss, as he brushed a strand of her hair, out of her face, "You're beautiful," he whispered quietly, gazing straight into her eyes.

She laughed, looking away shyly. She hadn't met a guy that called her beautiful, instead of hot. That kissed her slowly, instead of asking for round two. She hadn't met a guy quite like Johnny. She hadn't _felt _for a guy, like she felt for him, "Johnny," she said quietly, "I kind of have to tell you something," he looked at her quite seriously, "All this meant more to me than just _the sex_. I just thought you should know that," she said, looking into his dark eyes as sincerely as she could. She didn't just want him to think of her as someone who would hop into anyone's bed- a whore, a slut, a whatever else people called them these days. She simply wanted him to know, that he meant more.

Before Johnny could answer, with an equally honest and genuine confession, his cell phone was ringing in his pants. Too bad his pants were scattered somewhere on the floor, that he had to actually move and search for them. Kaitlyn gave him a look, suggesting that he not pick it up. He did anyway, once he saw who was calling, "Hey," his face enlightened exceptionally. Kaitlyn saw the grin on his lips, once he heard the person on the other end, "Kaitlyn? No, she's not here, sorry, Marissa," he paused, not daring to look Kaitlyn in the eyes, "Yeah, I guess try her cell phone, again. Good luck,"

Kaitlyn started to get up off of the bed, as she gathered her things. What might not have bothered her in the beginning of all of this, was starting to bother her more than she could imagine now. She was nothing but a replacement, nothing but a spare sex buddy, because Johnny _knew _he couldn't get the anticipated Cooper into bed. He had to settle for less, settle for Kaitlyn Cooper.

She left his house wordlessly. He didn't even try to stop her.


End file.
